


Interrupted

by copper_wasp



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Chris catches you in a compromising position.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a roadblock with my long story that I'm working on, so here's a little Chris smut drabble :)
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/184858938185/interrupted-chris-redfield-x-reader)

You drug the vibrator teasingly over your clit, breathy sighs leaving your lips with each stroke. Chris was in the next room, working even though it was his day off. A needy whine escaped, and you bit at the meat of your index finger, inwardly cursing. You just wanted to get off without disturbing your boyfriend, quick and dirty, before getting started on your tasks for the day.

You clicked the button to increase the vibrations, sliding the device over your rapidly swelling bundle of nerves, using your own slick as lubrication. You let your eyes close, one hand moving to fondle your breast through your tank top. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly as you teased your clit, the quiet buzz the only sound in the room. You hadn’t even taken your pants off entirely, letting them bunch at your knees along with your underwear.

The pressure was building at your core, and you dug your heels into the mattress, abdominals clenched, ready to crest over the wave.

“Oh fu-fucking hell...” you mumbled between satisfied groans, working the vibrator against yourself like your life depended on it. Closer, and closer, heat blossoming over your cheeks as you pressed it against your sensitive skin. You pushed your head into the pillows, fingers finding an already hardened nipple and pinching, your entire body tensing in pleasure. You clamped your thighs together around the toy, feeling the rubber band of your arousal stretched to its very limit.

“Am I interrupting something?” you heard a voice say from the door. You squealed, pulling your legs up towards your chest, the vibrator losing contact with your sex, pending orgasm ebbing away. Chris was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, shit. Chris, what are you-“

“I can’t believe you were having fun without me. I’m hurt,” he replied in mock offense, strolling over to the end of the bed.

“Well you... you were working and I didn’t want to interrupt... whatever it is you’re doing,” you replied sheepishly, sitting up. You tried to pull your pants back up, but Chris grabbed the hem, wagging his free index finger at you.

“If you wanted to be fucked, all you had to do was ask.”

You blushed crimson, nervously licking your lips. He pulled gently on the bottoms of your sweatpants, pulling them free from your legs and tossing them on the floor behind him. Chris crawled up your body, straddling you and sliding his hands under your tank top, pulling it off over your head. He tossed it behind him to join the pile on the floor, taking the purple sex toy out of your hand.

“Is this really better than me?” he asked, turning the toy back on, it’s quiet vibration creating a little white noise in the room.

“No way, babe. Nothing beats the real thing,” you replied, dragging your hands down his bare chest. You felt him flex his muscles under your fingers, looking down at you with lust clouded eyes. He shifted so he was sitting on your thighs, dragging the toy over your hips, your navel, and traveling south, a trail of your slick following as it clung to the toy. He hovered the vibrator over your cunt, just ghosting it over your flesh. Goosebumps broke out all over your arms and legs, as Chris’s eyes roved over your body, bare and flushed beneath him.

He pressed the smooth silicone tip between your folds, making contact with your clit and you moaned, the gentle vibration stoking your fire again. Almost as soon as it touched you, though, it was gone, and you huffed our your breath, narrowing your eyes at Chris, who was looking at you with a smirk.

“Don’t be cruel,” you said, trying to move his arm back to your center, wanting him to continue. He turned off the toy, tossing it to the floor as well, and he scooted your legs apart, hands caressing your inner thighs. His hands were followed by his lips, licking and sucking your supple flesh, getting torturously close to your slit before he would switch direction and trail them back down to your knees. “Such a tease...” you muttered, looking down at him. He flicked his eyes up to catch yours, and you knew you’d never get sick of seeing Chris Redfield between your legs.

“I think you deserve a little teasing for leaving me out of your... satisfaction,” he purred, inching closer and closer to your center.

He gazed right into your eyes as he gave you a languid lick from entrance to clit and you moaned wantonly, toes already curling. He used his hands to keep your legs apart as he nosed your clit, tongue flicking around your hole, but still not entering.

You fisted your hands in his short hair, trying to telepathically will him to lick, suck and completely ruin you as hard as he could. He seemed to get the hint, plunging his tongue inside, tasting everything you gave him. He alternated between licking inside your sweet, sweet cunt and sucking on your pearl. You found it increasingly hard to focus, barely registering anything besides pure pleasure. His facial hair scratched against your inner thighs, creating an altogether different sensation from his talented lips and tongue.

“Hmm, it sounds like you like this,” he said, pushing his thumb against your clit, words practically dripping with your slick. He rubbed hard little circles on you and you cried out, digging your fingernails into his scalp. Chris let out a dark chuckle, sliding a thick finger inside you without resistance. He continued lavishing your clit with attention, his tongue leaving you breathless. Goddamn this man knew how to use his mouth.

A second finger joined the first, and you were doomed. You were coming whether you wanted to or not, Chris mercilessly fucking you on his fingers, crooking them inside and twisting. Like a cherry bomb, your orgasm exploded, whiting out your vision, toes curling almost to the point of pain. You mumbled a mixture of curses and Chris’s name, feeling him give you one last gentle lick before removing his fingers. He sucked them into his mouth, graciously lapping up your release.

He moved up your body, muscles still clenching from the aftershocks of your orgasm, reaching your breasts. He teased your nipples with his calloused fingers, making you arch your back into his touch, wrapping your arms around his strong shoulders.

“Fucking kiss me,” you demanded, grabbing onto the sides of his face and pulling him up towards you. You kissed him hungrily, biting and licking and claiming his mouth. You felt his hardness press against you through the sweatpants he was wearing, your need for him going into overdrive. You grabbed two big handfuls of his perfect ass as he moved his mouth down your jaw. Pushing your hands under the elastic, you rubbed them over his soft skin, trying to push the fabric off of him.

“So impatient...” he muttered against your neck, sucking a bruise there and soothing over it with his tongue.

“Oh, _so sorry_ I want you to fuck me, Chris,” you said sarcastically, still fighting your losing battle with his pants. He rolled off of you, at last pushing his sweatpants down and kicking them off, hard cock standing at attention, just waiting for you to climb on top of it. He moved to get back on top of you, but you pushed him back onto the bed, swinging your leg over his belly and backing your self up so his dick pressed against your ass. You leaned forward to plant a searing kiss on his swollen lips, still able to taste yourself on him.

Pushing up on your knees, you grabbed his cock in your firm grasp, tugging a few times before lining the head up with your entrance. Keeping your eyes on his, you gently sunk down onto him, seeing his lips part and a hiss of breath escape. Your ego got a nice stroke seeing his reaction to you taking control. His hands gripped your hips, gently caressing up and down, waiting for you to be ready to move.

You canted your hips forward just a bit, and Chris groaned, his grip on you tightening. He felt amazing inside, big cock to match his big muscles. You started to move in earnest, riding his dick like it was your job. You let your head fall back, eyes fluttering shut as you worked him, Chris fucking up into you with each motion of your hips. He grabbed onto your forearms and pulled you down flush to his chest, capturing your lips once more. A particularly hard thrust had you moaning into his mouth, and he swallowed the sound. You bit at his lip, enjoying the pleasured grunt he made before pushing yourself back up into a sitting position. You leaned back, feeling his length rub all along the front of you, and you clenched your muscles around him.

“Touch yourself,” he said breathlessly, moving his hands up your body to roll your nipples in between his fingers. Dutifully, you slid a hand down between your thighs, taking a moment to feel his cock was thrusting in and out of you. Gently at first, you rubbed over your clit, increasing the pressure until you were moaning with each stroke, pressure building low in your gut.

You whined his name, your free hand grabbing onto his where it was still placed on your chest, rubbing at yourself furiously. You came with a silent scream, mouth agape as Chris fucked up into you, fingers losing all coordination on your clit as pleasure inched deliciously over your body.

Chris hummed appreciatively, moving his hands to caress up and down your sides. “Damn you look so fucking good,” he said, quickly rolling over so he was on top of you. You looked at him from blissed-out eyes, as he took your hand and sucked your pleasure from your fingertips before moving those gorgeous lips to yours. Barely functional, you managed to kiss him back sweetly, and he smiled at you after breaking apart.

“Think you can manage to get on your hands and knees, sweetheart?” he asked, nuzzling into your neck, nipping and licking down to your shoulder.

“Mmm, not sure, considering my whole body feels like jello,” you replied, but nonetheless turned with effort over onto your stomach.

He chuckled, lightly smacking your ass. You pushed up onto your knees, giving him an eyeful as you spread your legs, feeling him settle in between them, the head of his cock nudging at your dripping entrance. He gripped your hips, keeping you up as he slid back inside, teasingly slowly, making sure you felt every last inch of him. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into your skin as he began to move, drawing his length out slow and slamming back in, making your breath catch. You let your eyes close, focusing only on the sensations he was making you feel. He picked up the pace, grunting with each thrust, chasing his release.

“You fuck me so good, baby,” you said, moaning as he took you. His grip on your hips tightened, and you heard him hum lowly in agreement.

“Better than your toy, right?”

“So much, oh god... so much better. I already told you nothing... nngh... beats the real thing.” You felt him move a hand between your shoulders, pushing down gently to have you rest your forearms on the mattress, changing the angle of your body. “Oh, shit, Chris. Fuck... that feels _so_ good,” you mumbled, letting your head drop between your arms. He gripped tightly onto your shoulder, making sure you stayed in place, his other hand pulling back on your hip as he slammed into you.

He was close, you could feel it in the desperate way he clung to you, thrusting faster and faster. He leaned forward, covering your body with his before stilling inside, filling you up with his release.

“Fuck, babe,” he all but whispered, kissing the sweaty skin between your shoulder blades. He groaned as he pulled out, your cunt fluttering around him, not wanting him to go. He soothed his hands over your hips before flopping down on his back on the bed. You turned your head to look at him, smiling at the blush that had formed high on his cheekbones.

You slithered over to him, both his and your come cooling between your legs, and tucked your chin against the top of his shoulder, giving him a little peck on the cheek. You scratched at his scalp a little, and he released a long breath, turning to look at you through half lidded eyes. He grabbed your waist and hoisted you on top of him, kissing your mouth as gently as he could, caressing his hands down your back.

Gazing into those chestnut eyes, you lightly drug your thumb over his lips before leaning down to kiss him again. You were both covered in sweat, smelling like sex and lust, and you wanted to stay there with him like that forever.

He brushed your hair off of your forehead, cupping your face in his hands before kissing you, tongue pushing between the seam of your lips, tangling with yours.

"I have so much to do today," you lamented, rolling off of him onto your side. He hooked an arm around you, nuzzling his nose against your forehead.

"Hopefully not too much, because I plan on keeping you occupied for the next hour at least," he said, hand inching closer and closer to your breast. You playfully slapped it away, reaching instead to trail your fingers over his navel, down the soft trail of hair leading to your favorite sex toy.

"Only an hour, Captain Redfield?" you challenged, smirking at him. He quickly flipped you onto your back as you barked out a laugh, smashing his lips against yours.

"That's if you can even last that long," he replied, rubbing his thigh between your legs. You gasped, your sex still sensitive from your previous orgasms and you clung to him, breathing rapidly. "Looks like you're ready to start."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a comment below, I love getting feedback!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> tumblr: copper-wasp.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @copper_wasp_
> 
> I will gladly give a follow back!!


End file.
